


Wings of the Ocean

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragon Keith (Voltron), First Love, First Meetings, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kid Fic, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Merperson Lance (Voltron), Prince Keith (Voltron), Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: On his first attempt to fly, Keith falls into the ocean. Lance, a merboy curious about landfolk, is there to save the young prince. In this story of yearning to reach the one you're drawn to, the boys learn new things about themselves and that distance isn't always what it seems.





	Wings of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raiyakun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiyakun/gifts).



> I was finally able to finish this piece! I've been working on it for a month because I was still struggling with my health. But the good news is, after a bunch of months, things are starting to look up again (at least for my head), so I'm hoping I can get back to writing really soon! It's been tough and I really missed writing like I used to, so this is a relief for me. I have a few WIPs to finish and lots of other stuff I wanna do, so I hope you'll look forward to it!
> 
> Anyway, this is based on an AU by Raiyakun! Specifically, [the Little MerLance animatic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gwkrHGj4J5I). If you like Lance, Klance, and soft emotional storytelling, please check out Raiya's channel and their socials to find all their other artwork!! Their work has been a major inspiration for me in the past year, so that'd make me happy.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!

"I wanna fly fast."

His eyes shining with determination and frowning in focus, Prince Keith stood in front of the crenellations of the castle's tower. He had watched his Mom fly countless times since he was a toddler, back when his Dad had still been there and would hold Keith in his arms to watch together as Mom took off. His wings had finally grown big enough to support him, and he was too impatient to wait.

He'd always wanted to fly. He'd never been good at paying attention to lessons. And because he'd watched Mom all his life, he figured he'd be able to do it. _It should be in his instincts_ , right?

Keith took a breath and leaped high, his wings outstretched, and the wind greeted him with open arms. It felt fantastic, the air soaring around him, the ground far below. He moved his wings, just like he'd watched Mom do countless times while mimicking with his arms.

Below him, golden sand made way for the blue of the sea, the light of the sun reflecting on the surface like diamonds in a crown. Keith felt dizzy with excitement.

But he had overestimated how far his still young wings could take him, without a parent dragon to guide him.

In an instant, he fell, crashing below the surf and the magic concealing his wings once more.

 

The shadow of a sinking body caught Lance's eyes when he went for a swim to the surface.

A human boy, eyes shut tight, black hair fanning out in the water. He wasn't moving.

Lance's heart clenched. He swam as fast as he could to take hold of the boy and take him back to the land. He knew that humans needed air to breathe and couldn't survive underwater without help. Especially when unconscious.

He was still small and scared that he couldn't make it in time. He had never carried another person around his size, least of all in a dire situation.

_Please, let me be strong enough to save him…!_

The seashell around his neck glowed as it cracked on one side and Lance swam like he'd never swum before. He resurfaced and pulled the boy to the dry sand just above the wave, as careful as he could so as not to hurt him. He cradled the boy's head before gently placing it on the sand, a piece of seaweed as a cushion. It was supposed to be his snack, but the boy would need it more now, so Lance was happy to share it.

He leaned over the boy so he could try to find signs of breathing or see if he was hurt. Of course, he knew that humans and merpeople were different, but Lance wanted to do what he could. He always wanted to help others.

It was only then that his mind realized what his heart had already known. He hadn't saved just any boy, no; he'd saved the young prince of the island who he'd often watched from afar when coming up to the surface. Watched with a sense of curiosity and admiration alike, wondering if there might ever be a chance to meet at all, given their circumstances.

But now wasn't the time for shyness or wondering if the young prince might like a merboy like him.

He tried to remember everything he had ever learned about how to save people. He leaned down to place one of his ears on the prince's chest. He could hear the beating, shaky yet strong at the same time as if the prince's heart was determined to never stop.

Lance breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned back again. The prince's eyes were still closed tight.

Before he thought it through, Lance reached out to touch his forehead, carefully, worry ruling over everything. The human skin was so warm compared to his own; he couldn't tell if it was a sign of health or sickness.

There was a cough and a groan. Lance hastily withdrew his hand just in time for the prince to finally blink open his eyes.

Lance wanted to sigh in relief again, yet the worry remained strong as the indigo of the prince's eyes seemed dull; a sign of recent injury or exhaust.

 

"You're awake! Are you okay?"

 

 _I died, and now an angel is greeting me_ , that was the first thought coming to Keith's mind when his sight focused on a beautiful face hovering over him.

A beautiful angel with brown skin and deep blue eyes sparkling like the light reflecting on the ocean. It didn't strike Keith as odd that the angel was naked apart from a seashell necklace, or that he had a glistening tail rather than wings; after all, Keith's own wings were disguised most of the time.

No, it was something else that got him thinking: if he was in heaven, then why was the sky with its fluffy clouds high above, reminding him of his failed flight? And why could he feel the familiar sensation of sand beneath him, hear the waves of the oceans right nearby?

That's when it clicked. _He hadn’t drowned._ A merboy had saved him, bringing him back to shore.

A beautiful merboy who was looking at him with worry so raw Keith had never seen before.

"Are you okay?" the merboy asked again. His voice was squeaky and a little wheezing, but Keith thought—well, even knowing now that this wasn't an angel, he still found it a heavenly sound to his ears.

Keith really wanted to answer, reassure the merboy he was fine, but to his frustration, all he could do was to nod as he continued to stare up in wonder.

The merboy looked like he wanted to say more, but suddenly, he looked spooked. Faintly, Keith registered the voices shouting his name, but all his attention was on the merboy who was frantically moving back to the water.

Keith wanted to call for him, jump after him, _anything_ , but in his struggle, all he could manage was reach out with his arm, unseen by the merboy. How frustrating, that his body had to give out on him _right now_ of all times.

The shouts were fast approaching. A moment later, three figures stood next to him. Mom, Shiro, and Adam had come to look for him.

Mom knelt down next to him in the sand, even though she was wearing one of her fine queen gowns. "Keith! Thank goodness, you gave us a scare!"

"I'm…" Keith had to cough, but his voice was back. Slowly, he tried to sit up. "I'm fine."

"We need to get you back home so the doctor can have a look at you," Mom said. "Shiro, would you help me, please?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

His thinking still a little slow, Keith watched as Shiro stepped behind him where Adam was, while Mom turned around. Not a moment later, Mom was carrying Keith on her back, keeping a secure hold on him with her concealed wings.

It should've been embarrassing, your Mom giving you a piggyback-ride when you're 12 years old and the crown prince and a fierce half-dragon who just got saved by a beautiful merboy. But tired as he was, Keith thought it was okay. He hadn't had one since Dad had passed, and he had no idea if the merboy was still there to see him like that. He could worry about how to be more impressive another time—when he wasn't half-knocked out, as much as he hated to admit that.

 

A small distance from the shore, Lance was watching from behind a rock as the three humans came for the prince. 

Seeing him move only now, Lance was a little anxious that he might've scared the prince. At the same time, worry for his well-being and determination were strong inside him.

 

By the time they were back home, Keith felt better. Well, by comparison; he still felt very sore and exhausted, in the way he only did when he got a little too eager during sword practice. It was more intense now, but that was how he could connect this to what he had experienced before.

He also knew there was no use in speaking up right now; he had to lie patiently in bed while Doctor Ulaz checked his vitals, muscles, and wings.

Doctor Ulaz was a dragon, like Mom, and had helped Shiro with his arm, so Keith knew he was one of the best. Mom also trusted him as a friend and fellow member of the _Blade of Marmora_ , their clan of dragons. Keith knew there were other dragons out there, but everyone on this island was a Marmora dragon. He was proud to be part of the Marmora clan and waiting for the day he'd receive his _own_ blade.

"No serious injuries, merely excessive exhaustion," Ulaz finally said. "You were lucky, young man. It seems that something out there really wanted you alive and well."

"I was saved by an angel," Keith said solemnly.

Ulaz turned to the other adults. "Make sure he stays in bed for a while. He should rest up at least for a week."

"What?" Keith burst out, interrupting the adults' conversation. "But I have to find the merboy and thank him for saving me!"

"Merboy?" Adam raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you just say you were saved by an angel?"

"Yes," Keith said. "I was saved by a merboy as beautiful as an angel! And I was too out of it to say a word before you guys scared him away!" He glared.

Ulaz ignored him and continued talking to Mom. "I can already tell it will be impossible to keep him in bed as advised, but do try to make him rest for as long as possible, given that he tends to overdo it. I'll be in the lab if you need me."

"Of course. Thank you, Ulaz."

Keith watched as Ulaz nodded before turning to leave. He waited until the door was closed again before he pulled the blanket away to jump out of bed.

But he was stopped by Shiro's arms, with Adam standing ready to assist.

Keith glared. "Let me go!"

Shiro said, "You heard the doc, a week of rest in bed for you."

"But I have to go back to the shore!" He wrestled against Shiro's hold, with Adam now joining to help keep him still. But that wasn't gonna stop him, he wasn't gonna give up. "I have to find the merboy so I can say thank you and ask for his hand in marriage!"

"M-marriage? Aren't you a bit young for that?" Shiro asked.

"I'm the crown prince. I'll need a spouse when I'm older, and he's the one I'm gonna marry!" Keith declared with every ounce of importance in his body.

There was a soft laugh. Mom stepped forward, putting a hand on Keith's shoulder, effectively stopping the wrestle for Keith's escape. Shiro and Adam stepped back. Mom smiled softly, wistfully. "Keith, I know this is important for you, I really understand _how_ important it is for you, but you need to rest right now. You'll be much better at searching for that merboy when you've had some good sleep and regained your full strength."

"Ugh. _Fine_.” Keith groaned and fell back against the pillow, glaring up at the ceiling. He hated admitting it, but Mom was right. "Can you bring Kosmo for me so he can keep me company at least?"

"Of course."

A moment later, his wolf puppy joined him on the bed. Kosmo didn't always listen to Keith yet, but he was a very good dog, and Keith loved him.

Mom leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. Keith didn't want to tell her off for it for being too old now. "Get some good rest now. We'll talk later."

"Okay."

The three left. Keith sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

His eyes slowly closed, lids becoming too heavy. Eventually, he drifted off, with the comforting warmth of Kosmo next to him, and the sounds of the distant rush of the shore and seagulls in his ears. His dreams were filled with bubbles and seashells and bright blue eyes.

The next time he woke up, the breeze was softly rustling the curtains. He didn't remember if the window had been open, but it was a familiar sound; the faint smell of salt in the air familiar to his nose.

When he opened his eyes, he found Mom sitting in the old rocking chair, close to his bed, but still leaving space. She was wearing the same soft, wistful smile as before.

He blinked the sleep from his eyes and slowly sat up against the headrest. "Are you here to make sure I'm staying in bed?"

"Just to make sure you're doing well," she said, not a hint of reproach in her voice. "I want to talk to you about what happened."

"You're not mad?" Keith asked, raising an eyebrow.

She shook her head. "Not mad, you just gave me a scare."

"I just wanted to fly already."

"I should've thought to take you along on a flight much sooner."

It was Keith's turn to shake his head. "Without crashing down, I wouldn't have met the merboy."

Mom laughed softly. "The one you want to take to the altar?"

"Yes," Keith said seriously. "I think I understand now. What I asked you before, what a dragon's treasure means."

"What did you learn?"

"His eyes and his scales are just as blue as the ocean. They were glinting in the sunlight, royal jewels are nothing against that. And I can't stop thinking about how distressed and worried he was when he was talking to me. I couldn't even reassure him that I'm okay because my body wouldn't move." He clenched a fist on top of the sheets, remembering the frustration with his body's exhaustion. His expression was pained as he looked up at Mom. "I can't stay still while he's out there. I have to find him!"

"I understand, I really do." Mom's smile was warm, but sad at the same time. "I met your father in a very similar way. He found me when I crashed after I got caught in a sudden storm, the magic to conceal my wings lifted."

"But you didn't lose sight of him, right?"

"No. He took me to his place and tended to my injuries, gentle and kind, not even batting an eye at having learned that the crown princess of his kingdom was dragonborn, not human."

"And while you stayed with him to recover your strength, you fell in love, and then you took him back home to get married."

Mom's smile widened when she looked him in the eyes. "And sometime later, our biggest treasure was born."

"Me."

Mom nodded. "He was my treasure, and you are still. You are just as brave and adventurous as him."

"He always said that I'm a lot like you, though." Keith smiled. "Thank you for confirming that I understood the true meaning now. Does that mean I'm old enough to get married?"

"Oh no, that's still a few years away. You have to finish all your royal training before you can get married." When Keith sulked, she laughed. "You need just a little more patience. But when you've found your merboy again, I'd like to meet him."

"So I can go now?"

She shook her head. "We have to give it until tomorrow. You've slept for more than a whole day."

"I slept _that_ long? Guess I really was tired," Keith said dryly.

"Maybe that alone was enough to recover your strength. But I'll call for the kitchen to prepare a good meal rich in nutrients for you."

"Lots of proteins?"

"Lots of proteins." She rose from her seat. For a moment, it looked like she wanted to say more. But then she merely smiled and left quietly.

Keith sighed and looked at Kosmo, who was looking up at him with curious eyes. "So what am I gonna do now, stuck here for another day?"

Kosmo merely blinked in reply. Keith sighed again and turned his head. There was a book on his night table. He huffed, figuring that it must've been Adam's doing—being the royal tutor and all.

He reached out with one arm to take the book. It was about folktales and myths.

Folktales about dragons had always irked Keith because they painted dragons in such a different light than what he knew about his clan. But maybe, just maybe, this book would hold some truths that could give him knowledge about merfolk.

After all, he needed to be prepared so he could take care of and cherish his future husband. Anything from anatomy to diet to culture could hold valuable information. He had to remember to ask Adam for more textbooks about merfolk later.

 

Swiftly, Lance slipped past the sharks to swim deeper.

He'd always wished his tail could be as striking in color as Hunk's or as gorgeous as Princess Allura's, but seemingly merging into the water itself had its advantages. He could swim as deep as he wanted, unseen; could sneak up to the surface, unnoticed. Of course, he would get scolded for sneaking away for trips that could lead to danger, but both his family and friends soon had to learn that nothing could stop Lance's curiosity about watching the island or looking for treasure in sunken shipwrecks.

It was one such trip to the bottom of the sea when he had found his favorite blue shell, the one he's been wearing around his neck ever since. It had been in the sand, catching his eyes because of the subtle golden glint next to it. The pristine locket with a crown was a treasure he kept closely: something told him it was significant. He never dared open it for fear of breaking it.

But this time, he wasn't looking for treasures.

When he'd popped back to the surface multiple times the past two days, there had been no trace of the human prince. He had also asked if Blue, the friendly deep-sea crab knew anything; she often went up to visit a red gentleman crab who lived on the shoreline. It seemed that the prince hadn't left the castle since then.

What was worse, Lance had to find that the humans had left the seaweed on the sand. Remembering the scene, the prince too weak to walk home, Lance was worried. He wanted to bring more seaweed for the prince to help him get better soon. His mamá always said he'd grow like his older siblings if he ate lots of it, so he knew that it was really good for your health and growth. It was his favorite.

That was why he was off to his secret spot, where he always found the tastiest seaweed. Even Hunk had confirmed that these were high culinary quality, so Lance was proud of himself for finding the supply. He hoped that they would help the prince recover really fast.

When he had harvested as much as he could carry in a merperson's supply pouches, he swam back above, swift as before with practiced ease.

Reaching the surface, he swam up to the shoreline. He took a deep breath.

_I wish that I can meet the prince on land to ask if he's feeling better now and introduce myself._

The shell glowed again, cracking on the other side, as Lance started to float in the air. His body transformed, fin and scales disappearing as his tail shifted into human legs.

A moment later, he found himself standing upright on the sand. The feeling was so unfamiliar; feet on solid ground, soft material on his skin. The magic had also given him clothes, much like the ones the prince was always wearing. The fabric was different from the material used for clothes underwater. He hadn't needed to cover up—yet. In a sense, these strange but not unpleasant garments were a step to getting used to the feeling.

Patting down his body with his hands, he discovered the clothes had pockets. He was relieved to find that the locket-treasure was still there. The seaweed as well: wrapped up securely in a bundle, as if to protect the garments from moisture and to keep the plant fresh.

Finally, he took a breath and made his first step.

He felt… wobbly. The lack of practice, the unfamiliarity, it was plain to see.

But Lance wouldn't give up on this.

Slowly, but surely, he made his way across the beach, towards the castle. When he passed through the town leading up to the castle's gate, people stared; his step was still unsure, or perhaps they were surprised to see a strange boy dressed so elegantly. Lance had no time to wonder, he had to keep moving.

The castle's courtyard was wide and spacious. Compared to the palace underwater, the architecture seemed simple, more practical like a fortress. It wasn't frightening, rather, the atmosphere was _inviting_ with a sense of being home. Lance wasn't sure if everyone felt like this or if it was his heart, the way he'd always felt so drawn to the human prince.

Leaning against a tree, he took a brief rest.

A short distance away, knights were practicing with the bladed weapons typical for landfolk. Lance sometimes found them in shipwrecks, all kinds of shapes and sizes. Looking closer, he recognized one of the humans who had come for the prince; he was dressed differently than the other knights, perhaps the leader.

Lance watched him duel another young man, taller than the knights around them. This was so different from the spear duels of merfolk. It was fascinating, the knights looked really cool. Lance wondered if the prince also knew how to fight like the knights. The idea alone had his belly flutter in excitement. He wanted to see it.

When the duel was over, Lance knew it was time to stop resting. He was here for a reason, after all.

As he walked by, the knights' voices reached his ears.

"Good job, Curtis!"

"Thank you, Captain!"

A low chuckle. "I told you, there's no need to be so formal."

Curtis' reply remained a mystery as Lance stepped through a door.

He had no idea where he was going, nor what he would do if anyone stopped him. What would he say? Would he be sent away for wanting to meet the prince?

It was… strange, walking up a flight of winding stairs. With each step, his heart was pounding in his chest. Not from exertion—it felt more profound than that, resonating through his every fiber, vibrating in the air. Like a sense of foreknowing, that this was the right way, he was getting close. Could anyone else feel it? Could they feel that this strange boy wasn't an intruder, didn't pose a threat?

Finally, he reached the top of the stairs. Stepping through the door, he found himself on the top of a tower, vast blue sky above him. It felt so much closer now, like he could just reach out to touch it; from the surface of the sea, the horizon embracing from all sides seemed so far away.

Looking ahead, his face perked up. In front of the wall stood the prince, looking out towards the sky, black hair and red cape flowing behind him in the breeze.

Lance walked forward, mustering up all his determination. This was what he was here for. He'd greet the prince, introduce himself, give him the gift. Ask how he'd been. And maybe, he'd leave as friends.

But when he was just a pace away, about to speak up, he was met with a shock.

The prince spread his arms wide, the cape fell from his shoulders—revealing wings, deep red and majestic beneath the sunlit sky. Stunned, Lance could only watch as the prince lifted off, soaring through the air with strong beats of his wings.

Lance's spirit sank. He'd been so close, but now the distance seemed further than ever before.

Dejectedly, he turned around. He didn't stop walking until he was back by the shore.

He looked out to the water, torn. Maybe it was time to go home. But he didn't want to give up, he wanted to meet the prince.

_Please, let me reach the sky…!_

The shell glowed once more as wings grew from his upper back, white and feathered. Lance lifted off. Using his new wings, it was even tougher than getting used to legs and feet. His flight was erratic as he struggled to gain altitude.

Even the magic couldn't keep him afloat for long. The seashell cracked deeper than before, finally breaking, falling apart from his neck along with the pearls.

His true form returned, and Lance fell, crying out in fear, frustration, sadness.

But he never crashed down. Someone reached out for him, gentle arms holding him steady in mid-air.

When he opened his eyes, he could only gasp in surprise as he gazed right into indigo eyes, intense and vibrant. A familiar face was mere inches apart, smiling so softly, _tenderly_ like he'd never seen before.

 

"I finally found you."

 

Relief washed over Keith as he held the merboy in his arms.

Searching the skies, he hadn't been able to find a trace; until he spotted the figure struggling to stay afloat on the shore. A pair of legs instead of a tail, beautiful garments, angel wings—but there was no mistaking the face.

Seeing the merboy fall, hearing the distressed scream, Keith dove with all his might. He had to save him, and if he'd crash himself, that was fine. As long as he could protect the boy, nothing mattered.

But neither of them crashed. Keith's wings were strong enough this time, he was _fast_. He was able to stay suspended in the air, holding both his own weight and the merboy in his arms.

And when he was able to gaze into deep blue eyes again, shining with confusion, surprise, _admiration_ , Keith _knew_. Oh, he knew: he really had found his treasure.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Keith asked.

A heartbeat passed without a reply. Keith nearly started to worry until the merboy breathed out, "You really are flying!"

"Yeah." Keith smiled, affectionately, reassuringly.

He wouldn't have minded staying like this for a long time, but he could feel his body growing tired. Carefully, he let his wings carry them down until his feet touched the shallow waves. He made sure the merboy's tail was in the water before he let go, though his arms were itching to stay as they were.

He asked again, "Are you hurt?"

"No, no, I'm fine!" The merboy's voice was as squeaky-wheezing as before. "But are _you_ hurt?"

"I'm fantastic," Keith said. "I'm sorry I couldn't find you sooner. They made me stay in bed for a bit."

"I was really worried." For a moment, the merboy's face fell, resembling the time he had brought Keith back to shore. It made his heart pang. He wanted to make him smile. "When you didn't come back to the beach, I… I tried to find you, too."

"You tried to find me?"

The boy nodded. "I wished that I could go and meet you, so the magic shell gave me legs and human clothes. I walked all the way up to the castle, and then I found you, but you had wings and took off."

"Because I was finally able to go look for you."

"I came back here and tried to reach you, but I couldn't fly like you. And then my magic shell broke, and I fell."

Keith's heart squeezed at the sadness in his features, his eyes, his voice. He'd do anything to cheer him up.

"Hey." He stepped as close as he could, crouching down to eye level and gently placing a hand on the boy's cheek, cradling it. He didn't care about getting his boots wet in the waves or his clothes dirty from the sand, never did. In a murmur, he said, "It doesn't matter if you can't fly like me. I'm a dragon, I was born to fly. Your home is the ocean, you can swim better than I ever could. That's amazing, you know."

The merboy gazed at him, not saying a word. His eyes were still shining with emotion, his lips quivering. Keith hadn't noticed before, but this close, he could see the tiny, tiny specks dusted over his cheeks and upturned nose, shimmering softly in the sun. Was it freckles from visiting the surface? Or perhaps minuscule scales scattered over a merperson's skin? Keith wanted to learn everything.

When another beat passed without a reply, Keith breathed a laugh. He was about to embarrass himself when all he wanted was to _impress_ , but if it'd make the boy smile, then it was alright. "Wanna know a secret? I couldn't even fly until the other day. And when I did, I crashed down. I would've drowned without you."

The boy gasped. "You crashed from the sky into the ocean?!"

Keith nodded. "And then I was out of action for a bit. They wanted me to stay in bed for a week, but I'm not really known for patience." Keith smiled. "Thank you for saving me."

"It was the least I could do!"

"How did you know where to come looking for me?"

"Well, you're the _prince_. A prince lives in the castle."

"I'm Keith," he said. "Just call me Keith. What's your name?"

Finally, a shy smile bloomed on the boy's lips. "I'm Lance."

"Lance…" Keith tasted the name on his tongue. He knew he wanted to say it again and again. "Are you sad that you lost the shell?"

Lance nodded. "It was my favorite."

"Because it was magic?"

"It was pretty," Lance said. "It was blue like my tail, but prettier because it's a shell. I didn't know for sure it was magic until it granted my wishes."

"You had legs and wings because you wished for them?"

"I just wanted to reach you," Lance whispered.

Keith's heart ached. Hearing that Lance seemed to dislike _something_ about himself, it made him sad. That he'd been yearning to meet Keith, maybe even the same way _he_ had yearned, it was an ache, yet filled him with warmth.

He would do what he could to make sure Lance felt treasured, now and every day.

"You don't have to be sad about the shell. I'll find lots of pretty shells for you!" he declared. "And if you want to have magic again, then I'll try to find a magic shell. But you don't _need_ to have legs or wings. I'll come to meet you every day. I'll learn how to swim, too."

"You don't have to do that for me. You're a prince!"

"Yeah, I'm the _crown_ prince of an island kingdom, so I can do what I want. And if I wanna swim to spend more time with my merboy friend, then I'm gonna do that. If I wanna look for shells to give you as a gift, I'm gonna do that. I visit a lot of beaches all around the world when my Mom takes me along to royal meetings."

"You're a hothead," Lance said. He was smiling.

"Maybe I am. Just… please don't be sad, okay?"

"I'm not sad. I'm happy you want to meet me. I'm happy you came to find me."

Keith smiled. "I'll come to meet you all the time!"

Lance smiled. Then he gasped. "I nearly forgot! I have a gift for you, too!"

Before Keith knew it, Lance held a wet, green bundle out for him.

Keith took it, raising a quizzical eyebrow. "What is it?"

"My favorite seaweed!" Lance replied. "I wanted to bring it to you so you'd recover soon! It's the _best_ for your health!"

"Oh, uh…" Keith swallowed. He _hated_ greens, but he didn't have the heart to tell Lance. This excited look on his face, eyes shimmering like his scales in the sunlight, Keith didn't want to let him down. He smiled. "Thank you, Lance. I'll have some right now."

He picked a piece from the bundle, holding it up to his face. If he'd chomp it down in one bite, would that impress Lance? He hoped so because he doubted he'd be able to do this otherwise. _But he wanted to treasure the gift._

Mentally steeling himself, he chomped down—and was proud to note that he didn't gag. Lance's beaming face made it _so worth it_.

Keith wanted to stay like this, keep talking, admire Lance's beauty, but he could hear voices approaching.

Like before, Lance looked nervous, though not as spooked, not jumping away. "I should go home," he said. "I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah. I'll be back tomorrow," Keith said.

Lance gave him a smile, and Keith smiled back. He remained crouched and watched as Lance submerged, swimming into the deeper surf. Even as Lance was out of sight, he stayed and watched the waves.

"Your Highness, it's time for your lessons."

Keith sighed and stood to turn around, but not without giving another gaze to the blue of the water, hoping he might catch a glimpse at Lance.

Adam and Shiro were standing a few paces away, waiting.

He walked up to them so they could go back to the castle. Ditching a greeting, he asked, "Adam, if a merboy gave me seaweed to get healthy, does that mean he wants to marry me?!"

Shiro made a choking sound. Adam simply shrugged, his face not giving anything away. "How about we go to the library and do some studies to find out?"

"I'm gonna study how to court him."

"You can study all about courtship when you're done with your lesson plan for the day."

Keith huffed. "Then I just gotta finish as fast as I can."

He still hated studying, rather wanting to exercise, but if it meant he'd be impressive for Lance, he'd do it. He wanted to be the best crown prince ever, the strongest dragon, the best mate he could be for Lance.

Even if Mom said he still had to wait till he could get married, that just meant he had a lot of time to get strong, and court Lance like no one had ever done courting before.

He had found his treasure, and he was fired up like never before.

 

Lance hadn't dived down yet. Like that fateful day—like so many times before—he peeked out from behind the rock to see Keith for as long as he could. It was an old habit he hadn't shaken yet, but this time, he felt fluttery rather than curious, _yearning_.

Fluttery, because Keith had come out to find him, too. Because Keith had caught his fall, held him afloat in his arms, treated him _so gently_. Wanted to meet him again soon, _every day_.

And fluttery, because Keith, as well, continued to gaze out to the ocean as long as he could like he didn't want to part. When he finally turned, his wings seemed to disappear; though Lance could still see them, a faint glint of red in the sunlight.

He sighed dreamily.

 _Prince Keith_.

It sounded so striking, majestic, cool; so fitting for Keith's handsome looks. And he was _so_ handsome, more than Lance had ever thought while watching the island from a distance.

 _Especially when he'd given Lance that impossibly soft smile_. Though his bold, determined half-smile was just as dashing.

Lance sighed again, unable to stop his lips from curling up.

He felt so fluttery light, almost like the wings had molten into his body when the magic broke. He felt so _warm_ , from head to toe. These sensations—he'd heard about them in stories, fairy tales; when his siblings talked about relationships, when his parents talked about how they'd met. But never had he ever felt like this before, even when he tried to imagine what it would be like. _To meet the one._

"Blue… I think I'm in love," Lance whispered.

Blue clicked at him sympathetically, as if she knew exactly what he was talking about. She probably _did_. Did she feel the same sensations because of Red? Did Red feel them too? Lance wouldn't be surprised if every being on the planet felt them.

He never wanted it to end. And oh, he hoped that Keith might feel it, too.

Finally, he submerged again to swim down, back home. His family would be waiting for him, asking questions if he couldn't pull up a neutral face. They might already guess he didn't _just_ watch the island, that there was another reason he'd always been pulled to the surface. Maybe they wouldn't be surprised when he told them; his friends as well.

But for now, maybe Lance would keep his little rendezvous a secret.

He couldn't wait to meet Keith again.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Alternate Title: you're the sky that I fell through (If My Heart Was A House by Owl City)~~   
>  [Bonus Ficlet I wrote for the AU](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com/post/612930852779950080)
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
